


Space Storms

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Astraphobia, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: 'Space Storms' were just another thing you had to deal with while living in space. Specs isn't bothered by them anymore, she knows too much of the science behind them to be scared. Krayonder, on the other hand, is terrified.
Relationships: Krayonder/Specs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Space Storms

The faint sounds of booms, crashes, and zaps could be heard from outside Specs’ quarter’s window, but for once it wasn’t the sound of yet another ferocious battle tearing through the galaxy. Tonight it was just the sound of a ‘space storm’.

Specs paid it no mind, these types of storms happened somewhat frequently, especially in the system they were about to go into. She knew they were completely harmless (In true Specs fashion, after experiencing her first storm she researched the hell out of them, making them seem a heck of a lot less scary) and in reality, they sound a lot worse than they are. Quite frankly, Specs had too much work to do to care that much anyway.

She pondered over pages and pages of equations scattered all over every available surface of the room, (her desk, her floor, some were even pinned on her windowsill), ignoring everything around her until a particularly loud boom of ‘thunder’ (Which unlike thunder in the Earth’s system, was caused by meteors exploding upon crashing into each other) rang out and a purple flash (Space lightning) sneaked through the cracks of her curtains, causing the lights to flicker before disappearing suddenly. 

A collective gasp rang through the ship as everything powered by the electrical satellite on top shut off (Which, considering the ship was electronically powered, was pretty much everything) before the emergency generators kicked in. The lights remained off in quarters, halls and communal areas so as not to waste the battery, but everything was up and running in the control and panel rooms, as well as the interior workings of the ship. 

Specs, for the first time in hours, looked up from her pages, and sighed inwardly. _Great_ , she thought, _even more work for me to worry about._ Reaching across the floor for her discarded belt, she fiddled with it until she pulled a torch from it, flicking it on and illuminating a small section of her room.

Deciding that, as much as she wanted to, there wasn’t any point in trying to work using her flimsy little torch as a light source, she started to neaten up and arrange her pages into neat piles, stepping over the other things littering her floor. She was just about to walk over to her window to check just how bad the storm was (And to calculate approximately how long the storm should last) when she heard a knock on her door.

Eyeing it suspiciously (Who on earth would be knocking on _her_ door at this hour? In the middle of a storm leaving the power off in every room but the one’s running the ship nonetheless), she stumbled over, pulling the manually opening leaver, and was greeted by Krayonder, who as soon as he registered the fact the door was open, scooped her up in his arms. 

“S-Specs!” He gasped out, burying his head in her wild curls. 

“Kray! What’s wrong honey?” She wrapped her arms around him tightly, feeling him completely melt into her at the action. 

“The storm,” He tried to explain, but was cut off by another particularly loud boom of thunder, “Specs” He whimpered, pushing himself closer to her.

“Oh. Oh, Kray, it’s alright,” Specs internally kicked herself. She’d been so caught up in her work that she’d completely forgotten about Krayonder’s massive fear of storms. What sort of girlfriend was she forgetting her boyfriend's biggest fear? “Come on my love, let’s get you inside. You’re trembling, and freezing”

“The heat shut off hours ago” His teeth chattered as let Specs lead him to her loveseat in the corner, not saying anything as she pushed him onto it before sitting so close she was practically in his lap, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over them.

“I know, but why didn’t you put on something warmer?” Krayonder didn’t say anything, only shrugging and snuggling closer as his breath began to quicken.

“Specs, why are the lights gone?” He asked quietly.

“The power went out. Probably a bit of meteor debris that hit and got stuck in the satellite. Nothing to worry about”

“But, but if the power is off that means the ship will fail! The ship runs off electricity! And the lights are off and no one will be able to see when the ship goes down!” He rambled, pulling away from her to run his hands through hair anxiously.

“Woah, Woah… you’re spiraling honey. The ship isn’t going to crash” Specs hushed him gently, pulling him closer so his head was on her chest once more.

“It’s not?” He sniffed.

“No. The emergency generator kicked in almost immediately. The lights are only off to ensure the generator can work to the best of its ability. And as soon as it’s safe, and we have a place to do so, we’re gonna dock and the satellite connector will be fixed. And do you know who’ll be the one fixing it?”

“You?” Krayonder looked up at Specs, his eyes hopeful and full of admiration (He knew the answer was her, of course. Everyone in the damn ship knew it was her who was going to be fixing it)

“You bet” She squeezed his arm.

“You’re so smart” He sighed lovingly, nuzzling his head against her, Specs giggling softly at the sensation.

“Thank you, my love. Now, what do you want to do? We can stay in here and sleep or we could go back to yours and sleep if you’ll be more comfortable. Either way, we're going to sleep” Specs rubbed his arms lightly as she felt her eyelids start to grow a little heavier, the exhaustion of the past day finally starting to hit her. 

“I don’t wanna go back out there. It’s too dark and the thunder echoes are a hundred times worse. Let’s just stay here”

“Whatever you want.”

Outside, the storm raged on, showing next to no signs of slowing down but inside Specs and Krayonder had moved over to her bed, bundling themselves up in her blankets and cuddling close. 

Sure, the sound of thunder still terrified him, the thought of rocks exploding around them made him feel sick to his stomach, but with Specs’ arms around him, nothing really seemed that bad.


End file.
